Carry You Home
by MH2002
Summary: Miguel loved long car rides. He loved when the road just stretched on for miles with no civilization for miles, the beautiful scenery you could find, singing to the radio without a care in the world, it was what he lived for. But what he loved most was spending time with the person he loved more than anything in the world, his boyfriend Tulio.


Based on the Prompt:

Your OTP comes home after a very long drive. Person A is wide awake, but Person B is extremely exhausted and falls asleep in a very uncomfortable spot. Person A wants to carry them to bed, but there's a problem: B is really tall and really heavy, and A is very weak.

* * *

Miguel loved long car rides. He loved when the road just stretched on for miles with no civilization for miles, the beautiful scenery you could find, singing to the radio without a care in the world, it was what he lived for. But what he loved most was spending time with the person he loved more than anything in the world, his boyfriend Tulio.

Tulio had a different view on long car rides. He hated the sight of no civilization for miles, it made him anxious that if were to something happen, no one would be able to help them. The only scenery he cared about, was the kind that indicated that they were going in the right direction. He didn't hate Miguel's singing but when you're trying to sleep, it can be really obnoxious. The only thing he somewhat liked about long car rides was the fact that he had his partner in crime with him, Miguel.

Long car ride's also had different effects on the men's bodies. While Miguel always felt energized and invigorated by them because he felt as they were the first step to an amazing adventure, Tulio always felt exhausted and worn out by the time they got to their destination. He was often able to sleep them off, any drive over 2 hours made him pass out.

Miguel and Tulio happened to be on one said long car drive. They had been driving for over 14 hours, not counting pit stops and gas stations. Tulio had promised that he was going to kill Miguel when it was over, but he promised that every time so Miguel wasn't concerned. Miguel glanced over at the figure in the passenger seat. Tulio was completely dead to the world, he had been awake since 5 AM preparing for the trip, things such as a map route (Which Miguel completely ignored), Food ("We can't spend all our money on snacks Miguel!"), Water ("You don't need any sugary drinks, Miguel. Not after what happened last time." "I didn't mean to drive into that ditch!") And what little money they had (A lot of it was spent on snacks and trinkets that Miguel found interesting).

Miguel thought of their little trip of The Loneliest Road, there were nowhere near done but Miguel and Tulio had agreed that they would stop and sleep in a motel when it got late, even if Miguel was wide awake. He knew that getting sleep was important, especially when you have to put your whole concentration into one thing to make sure that you don't get others or yourself killed. If he didn't sleep eventually then his body would crash again like last time. Luckily Tulio was awake when he suddenly collapsed at the wheel and managed to pull the car over safely. Tulio was so worried, but when Miguel woke up he was forced to sleep on the couch when they got home for almost killing them both and nearly giving Tulio a heart attack.

Miguel let out a small laugh when he thought about the incident, it was scary at the time but Miguel was always able to look back on his past and laugh about his mistakes. Tulio could not, he always cringed when thinking about his mistakes and would always overthink about them. Tulio always worried too much for Miguel's liking, but he loved the anxious man just the way he was. He looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was about 10:30 at night. He better finds a motel soon or else it will be tomorrow before they know it. As Miguel turned a corner, he loved his luck as there was a small, not great looking but it will have to do motel by the side of the road.

Parking in the miniature parking lot, he contemplated telling Tulio that they had found a motel but decided against it. He would only get mad if Miguel woke him up only to get up and go back to bed; plus Tulio was practically in a coma at this point. The time it would take to wake up the sleeping man was precious time that could be spent on trying to sleep himself.

Quietly Miguel turned off the engine and as silently as he could, he got out the car and headed to the reception to book a room for the night.

But after booking a room, Miguel realised that he had a problem. Their room was on the second floor of the motel, on the farthest side, and he had to get Tulio up there without waking him. Luckily, they had packed light; just a small travel bag with a few spare clothes, so he wouldn't have to worry about their luggage, he got the bag out of the back seat and swung it over his shoulder. However, carrying their luggage wasn't a problem, it was carrying Tulio up a flight of stairs, somehow opening the door and getting him on the bed without dropping him or waking him up. Miguel let out a heavy breath, he didn't consider himself weak, he definitely was stronger than Tulio who was incredibly thin but had he surprisingly solid leg muscles from his years spent as a dancer and from his regular running. Miguel had upper body strength. That wasn't the problem though, it was that fact that Tulio was TALL. Miguel was only 5'8, which is about average for most men but Tulio stood at 6'2, which was about half a head taller than him.

Just how was he supposed to get him out the car in the first place? He knew his boyfriend couldn't possibly be that heavy but the most he had ever held him up was when, well...if you asked why Miguel went as red as a stop sign, he would have said it was because he was hot, it would be a lie. Miguel rubbed his hands together slightly in apprehension, reaching into the car, he hooked one arm under Tulio's legs and reaching behind his back with the other arm he lifted him as high off the seat as he could. "Oh, this isn't so hard, what was I so worried about?" Miguel muttered out loud to himself, but as would luck would have it, things are never easy for the two. As he pulled back, so he could stand to his full height, he forgot about the roof of the car until he banged the back of his head right against it. Biting back a curse, he tried to move back but the shock of hitting his head made him lose his balance.

Before he knew it, his ankle went out under him. Sending him crashing to the hard pavement, still holding his boyfriend tight to his chest, before landing on his back painfully. Groaning slightly, he looked down to the man tightly held against his chest to make sure that he was still asleep; luckily enough he was and he apparently had made himself very comfortable on Miguel's chest, snuggling close to it as he usually did when they slept together. Letting out a relieved sigh, he then somehow managed to get himself up on his feet again, he fondly stared down at the man he cherished most. "At least the hard part is over..." he said to himself in a hushed tone as he closed the car door before making his way to the steps by the side of the small but long building. However, as he started walking over to the rusty, old metal steps; he let out a low hiss of agony as he noticed a sharp pain in his left ankle. He must have twisted it slightly when he fell over.

So Miguel slowed down, so he wouldn't have to put as much weight on his ankle, wincing slightly with every other step as he slowly limped to the stairs. Stopping at the very first step, Miguel stopped to readjust his grip on Tulio. Having to walk slower meant that he was putting a strain on his arms for longer, and they were already starting to get tired. When he almost made it to the top of the staircase, he looked up and saw that the door entry was narrow. There was no way that he would be able to get in the door with Tulio facing forward. "Maybe I should have just woken him up..." Miguel said as he positioned himself sideways to crab walk his way up the last few stairs before looking down at his precious cargo. "Nah, he has enough trouble getting sleep as it is. I can do this."

It was true, Tulio always had trouble getting to sleep. He always stayed up way too late thinking about things he didn't have to, a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt him. Climbing the stairs shouldn't have taken more than a minute, but having to stop it almost every step to rest his ankle meant that the climb took about five. When he finally got through the entryway, Miguel let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, NOW the hard part is over..." He laughed slightly to himself as he made his way across the hallway, checking the room numbers as he went along. Fortunately, the pain in Miguel's ankle had subsided to the point where he could walk almost normally. He remembered what room number the person at the desk had said when they had given him the key; it was 1509.

"What a weird number..." he muttered to no one in particular.

As he got to the end of the hallway he saw that the door at the very end was the right one. "Ah, here we go. Room 1509. Now I just need...the...key..." Miguel slowed down the end of his sentence as he realised his predicament. "Shit." he hissed out. He put the key in his pocket. How was he supposed to unlock the door and get in with Tulio in his arms? Lifting one leg up, he shifted the sleeping man so he was sat on the leg and leaned him against his chest. He patted his jean pockets, having forgotten which one he put the key in. Finally, fishing it out of his back pocket, he was able to put the key in the lock and turn it, turning the door open with a flourish he hooked his arm back under Tulio's legs and threw himself into the room, before letting out a silent scream as he remembered about his bad ankle as an intense pain shot up his leg. Lifting his poor ankle, he hopped as close to the queen-sized bed as he could, pulled back the covers before his arms finally gave out under him and his leg gave out from the pain. Practically throwing Tulio onto the bed, who stirred slightly at the loss of the warmth of Miguel's body heat. Miguel, who had fallen to the floor after his leg had collapsed, held his breath as he watched his partner stir; if he woke up now, then all his efforts would be in vain.

When Tulio settled once he rolled onto his side, he sighed once again and laid on his back and panted. After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, he slowly stood up; locked the motel door and crawled onto the bed, lied on his back and pulled the covers over them both. Once he got comfortable, he felt Tulio shift beside him, and then he felt an arm swing onto his. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his partner. Even if it was a pain getting them both up here and his ankle would hurt like hell tomorrow, it was worth it for this moment of peace, it was moments like this he lived for. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, so they could continue their journey. As his eyes started to droop as he watched Tulio breath almost silently, he let the fatigue take over him.

But just before sleep overwhelmed him, he thought about all the time it had taken them to get up here. He laughed slightly as he thought about how he had banged his head on the roof of the car. How could he forget about-!...

"I FORGOT TO LOCK THE CAR!"


End file.
